MyTotal Drama Island, Action, and World Tour Rant!
by Clownround
Summary: I love Total Drama. However, how has it fared during each season.My take on the first three seasons of Total Drama. Review, if you have any suggestions on anything else for me to rant about, or any opinions you may have. I will be adding more detail in later chapters, seeing as two specific reviews got me thinking about how I did this the first time. around Trollers will be blocked
1. The Main, BIG Rant!

First off, this is a rant about the Total Drama series. I know i should be working on TDS, and I am, but i can't spend every waking writing moment on it, so i decided to make this little bit. Now, for the first season. Don't worry, I'll be quick.

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

_**TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**_

The first season was awesome. 'Nuff said. The characters were well fleshed out and likable, the setting was perfect, and I flat out went fanboy over Gwent, but still liked Heather. That's right, I think Heather is an awesome character, don't judge me, I just like good villains. Her plots were very thought out, her moments with Lindsey and Beth were funny, as well as her interactions with her enemies, LeShawna and Gwen. The two alternate endings had me going as well. It ended fine, and should have been left that way.

**_TOTAL DRAMA ACTION_**

Then came Total Drama Action, which then caused the crap to hit the fan. Characters were changed, some for the better, some for the worst. Okay, mostly for the worst.

One of the bettered characters is Lindsey, who remained dopey, but now has a brain, and even wins some challenges for her team, and herself. Aside from that one skiing challenge in TDI, I know she won that too.

Then for the worst, we have a lot. Let's start with LeShawna. She lost her heart, and loyalty. Not entirely, but the old LeShawna I know would have never lied for a prize. Then there's Gwen. Oh, my goth darling, what did they do to you? They not only made you less...you, but also broke you up from Trent. Speaking of Trent, I must say, an obession with the number nine? Really? This wasn't in TDI, so why did it show up then? Do movie sets bring out the worst in him? Anyway, I know Gwencan was touched upon in TDI, but it never flourished. In my opinion, it NEVER should have. I mean, they messed up Courtney, fine, be that way. However, you didn't have to throw Gwen in the mix. The only redeeming time was when she got herself eliminated on purpose to atone.

However, back with messed up characters, let's go to Justin. He could have been a GREAT villain. His looks entice the ladies, he uses it to his advantage. Oh wait, they messed that up by just simply sayiing 'it doesn't work.' Okay, so he's forced to think, he can still...nope, he unfunny comic relief.

Then there is Courtney. Okay guys, you needed a villian, fine. Why not Justin? Or Heather again, we would have been okay with that? Why mess up one of THE MOST popular pairings, the infamous DxC, the one that is now as we speak, engaged in a fanwar with DxG for supremecy? Courtney's competitive at times, that's her nature, okay That shouldn't become her ONLY defining factor. Heather was a likable villian, she had goals, she had motive, and was well-rounded, showing flaws, lapses in cruelty, and even some humor. Courtney in TDA was just... a b*tch. No other way to put it, she sucked. She had no interesting flaws, aside from being the Terminator's and Tidus' (Final Fantasy, he whines a lot) love child. Also, I HATE the ending. I mean, Beth's was okay, I was happy for her, and laughed when it turned out the boyfriend was real. Duncan's, however, made me want to smack the writer. He gets back with Courtney. After the all the mess she pulled, said, did, done, and just her existence was amoral, and you hook back up with her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

By the way, the whole Geoff and Bridgette making out the whole first episode? Not needed, and personally, I was expecting suffocation slapstick, or an axphiyation joke. Nothing.

_**TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR**_

Finally, Total Drama World Tour. You know? I'm irritated now, so I'll just go down the list.

Golem Eziekiel- he wasn't funny the first time, he still isn't

Sado-Chris: He went from funnily cruel, to just plain monster. Who lets an intern DIE for a leg rest? Who doesn't even try to get medical aid for a chick that just got BLEW UP IN A GOSH DA*N PLANE!

Courtney- got worst from TDA

Gwen- ...see DxGxC

Owen- Fart jokes stopped being funny during TDA

Duncan- Two-timing a*shole who doesn't deserve his fanbase. That's right Duncan fangirls! Come at me, I'm ready for ya!

Izzy-...still awesome, but it's Izzy. You can't mess her up.

LeShawna- Idiot. Nothing more to say, idiot, and should never return to Switzerland, EVAR.

Heather- She's comeback! Somewhat, actually, I'm fine with her in this.

Alejandro- He was okay. He served as a great comparison to Heather, and I enjoyed their banter. However, throw Duncan and Courtney in the mix. *shudder* You know, the writers have just found a way to ruin everything with those two. Anyway, i still wasn't entirely sure on his whole seduction thing. The LeShawna thing, okay, as dumb as it was. The DJ incident, it is dumb, and didn't fit his character...actually, hold on.

DJ- THE ANIMAL CURSE WAS DUMB, AND ONLY SERVED TO MAKE ME WANT TO JOIN PETA JUST TO GET ON THE WRITERS ABOUT IT.

Alejandro (cont.)- Anyway, DJ, I will accept it. But the Courtney thing

Then, just have Duncan break up with Courtney, THEN go after Gwen. Instead,? The Bridgette issue? NO. You made out Courtney as the tough, no-nonsense girl, she is going to win if she has to kill you to do it... then she falls for a guy in, like what, a few episodes? NO. Maybe if you dragged it out, shown how he was getting through her defenses better, maybe I would get it, but still. And the Bridgette issue. She loves Geoff. You all know what I'm thinking it, cause you thought it too.

Duncan x Gwen x Courtney- you made Duncan a two-timing prick with no morals, Courtney a controlling, paranoid sociopath with no grasp on reality, and Gwen a weak-willed idiot. I mean, she knew if she kissed Duncan, Courtney would hate her, and they were friends to boot. TDI Gwen wouldn't betray her friends, but TDWT Gwen is okay with it?

Well, that ends my rant. If this receives enough attention, I will elaborate, and maybe do a few more. This is your Maniacal Mad Bomber, saying:

* * *

**SAFETY, SUPERIORITY, SWAG, AND COOKIES!**


	2. Total Drama Island Rant: Extended

This is REFORMATTING of the jumble that was the original rant, a.k.a the First Chapter. The original will be _italicized_. Author's note in **bold.**

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

**_TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND_**

_The first season was awesome. 'Nuff said. The characters were well fleshed out and likable, the setting was perfect, and I flat out went fanboy over Gwent, but still liked Heather. That's right, I think Heather is an awesome character, don't judge me, I just like good villains. Her plots were very thought out, her moments with Lindsey and Beth were funny, as well as her interactions with her enemies, LeShawna and Gwen. The two alternate endings had me going as well. It ended fine, and should have been left that way._

Also, I would like to note the first series as a whole. The premise is new, and honestly very fun. It's taking the generic reality survival show, and not only in ways satirizing it, but also embracing it and using it well in cartoon form. Most of you may laugh at the hits, bruises, and slapstick that happens in the survival show, right? Well, TDI knows that people enjoy that, and this being a comedy cartoon, uses perfectly. Not too much slapstick to the point of cruelty, and enough slips and embrassing situations to make a small little montage out of.

However, as an addition, i would also like to point out little nitpicks I had. For one, the point of a few characters. For example, Katie and Sadie. They did NOTHING for the plot. NOTHING. They just clinged to each other, and lost a challenge. That's it. Think about all the other side characters in the show. Eva was used in Heather's plan to weaken the Killer Bass, and in turn they lost their strongest, if not angriest player. Ezkiel, while eliminated first, he did provide a little humor, and hey, you needed to eliminate SOMEONE first, why not the sexist guy? Oh, and by the way, I know of the fanfictions about him 'redeeming himself ', so before you Ezekiel fans harp on me, I don't hate him. He just had no defining necessity for the show. I digress though, then there was Justin. While he does play major roles in later seasons... to varying degrees of likablity (TDA Justin can just die. End of story. He annoys me) he still has no point in TDI. Considering that a lot of people thought that the series was going to end after one season, I think some folks were thinking, "hey, the point of him was..."

No answer. Just like the point of a few other characters. Hey, again though, someone's gotta go, and seeing as there were so FEW useless characters, I will not harp.)

Anyway, to conclude, I will make a small list of point I personally llked, as well as things I pointed out.

-The characters were likable, and relatable at times, even though they are their stereotypes.

-The challenges were fun, and considering it's a semi-parody of Survivor (to me, at least) it was cool to see some of the challenges from the show animated.

-The humor was 90% on target

-The villain was, and you must admit, was between b*tch in sheep's clothing, dress liked a wolf... and magnificent bast*rd...-ette.

-It ended on a satisfying note.

-Duncan x Courtney was sweet, and while Trent x Gwen was generic at times, they were still awesome none the less.

-Harold x LeShawna was just FUNNY...until killed next seasons. F*ck.

**Well, that's it for me. This is the reformatted version of this. I will be doing the same for TDA and TDWT. Also, for the many that have checked this rant out, and may be wondering "will I go over TDROTI?" ****No, for a few reasons:**

**a) I don't know if it's done yet,**

**b)It's not my cup of tea. I don't dislike the new cast, but I wanted the old cast fixed. I guess they just cast them off as 'in-repairable." Thank goodness for Kobold Necromancer and Enigma Dragon Warrior. Seriously, check him out.**

**c) I really haven't gotten to know the characters**

**Next up, the beginning of the fall from comedic and cartoon grace, TDA. While not the worst thing, it was a preamble to something not entirely un-wretched.**

**'Till next time-**

* * *

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**


	3. Total Drama Action Rant: Extended

This is REFORMATTING of the jumble that was the original rant, a.k.a the First Chapter. The original will be _italicized_. Author's note in **bold.**

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

_Then came Total Drama Action, which then caused the crap to hit the fan. Characters were changed, some for the better, some for the worst. Okay, mostly for the worst._

_One of the bettered characters is Lindsey, who remained dopey, but now has a brain, and even wins some challenges for her team, and herself. Aside from that one skiing challenge in TDI, I know she won that too._

_Then for the worst, we have a lot. Let's start with LeShawna. She lost her heart, and loyalty. Not entirely, but the old LeShawna I know would have never lied for a prize. Then there's Gwen. Oh, my goth darling, what did they do to you? They not only made you less...you, but also broke you up from Trent. Speaking of Trent, I must say, an obession with the number nine? Really? This wasn't in TDI, so why did it show up then? Do movie sets bring out the worst in him? Anyway, I know Gwencan was touched upon in TDI, but it never flourished. In my opinion, it NEVER should have. I mean, they messed up Courtney, fine, be that way. However, you didn't have to throw Gwen in the mix. The only redeeming time was when she got herself eliminated on purpose to atone._

_However, back with messed up characters, let's go to Justin. He could have been a GREAT villain. His looks entice the ladies, he uses it to his advantage. Oh wait, they messed that up by just simply sayiing 'it doesn't work.' Okay, so he's forced to think, he can still...nope, he unfunny comic relief._

_Then there is Courtney. Okay guys, you needed a villian, fine. Why not Justin? Or Heather again, we would have been okay with that? Why mess up one of THE MOST popular pairings, the infamous DxC, the one that is now as we speak, engaged in a fanwar with DxG for supremecy? Courtney's competitive at times, that's her nature, okay That shouldn't become her ONLY defining factor. Heather was a likable villian, she had goals, she had motive, and was well-rounded, showing flaws, lapses in cruelty, and even some humor. Courtney in TDA was just... a b*tch. No other way to put it, she sucked. She had no interesting flaws, aside from being the Terminator's and Tidus' (Final Fantasy, he whines a lot) love child. Also, I HATE the ending. I mean, Beth's was okay, I was happy for her, and laughed when it turned out the boyfriend was real. Duncan's, however, made me want to smack the writer. He gets back with Courtney. After the all the mess she pulled, said, did, done, and just her existence was amoral, and you hook back up with her._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_By the way, the whole Geoff and Bridgette making out the whole first episode? Not needed, and personally, I was expecting suffocation slapstick, or an axphiyation joke. Nothing._

I would also like to elaborate on the actual premise of the show. When I first saw it, I was HYPED. The best players, aside from Justin and a few others, were going to an abandoned film lot to basically do a bunch of movie based challenges. Oh boy, I get to see Gwen in an occult movie! I get to see Trent in a music flick! I get to see Harold in a LORD OF THE RINGS spoof! (Nerdy, that I somewhat am, and proud of it) This was going to be epic in my eyes... only for there to be not fantasy challenge, the horror challenge honestly not that interesting, the rock and roll flick... well, Trent was eliminated then, so. Some of the challenges were cool and exciting, like the first monster challenge, and the Princess Pride episode. However, the Ocean's Eight- Or Nine? I rolled my eyes. Owen eating something not even food-esque? I know he ate the styrofoam food, but it LOOKED like food. Heck, I was convinced. However, note this. When he eats, unless he's just shoving it, TDI showed he DOES have taste buds ( in the eating challenge, boys vs. girls). So WHY would he eat a bag full of robbery stuff, that if I'm correct about what's might be in the bag, tasted absolutely TERRIBLE? Before you mention it, yes Chef's food is terrible, but it is on the line of just being edible. What that episode did was just a contrived way to have the other teams when so they could so a dumb, but somewhat funny, faint joke on Duncan about Courtney.

Wow, I thought I would have more to say, but all in all, I think the original TDA rant came out well. Um, next up:

The final blow in the original cast season's coffin, airborne no less. The most contraversial season (I think) yet, Total Drama World Tour. To me known as "Here ya go... nope, F*ck you fans!"

**'Till next time-**

* * *

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**

**P.S. If I'm not allowed to post this rant as a fanfiction, then well, come at me bros! I will cross that bridge when I come to it.**


	4. Total Drama World Tour Rant: Extended

This is REFORMATTING of the jumble that was the original rant, a.k.a the First Chapter. The original will be _italicized_. Author's note in **bold.**

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

_**TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR**_

Finally, Total Drama World Tour.

I honestly was notitified in a review of how unstructured this was, so I'm reformatting the whole thing for kicks and giggles. First off, Golem Ezekiel. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING! I would like to note, while that is physically possible, most likely, it would take YEARS for someone to revert to that. Besides, I'm pretty sure at least someone was looking towards the fans during production. Didn't anyone see the NUMEROUS amount of fanfiction redeeming him, and say 'Hey, they want him to have another chance, let's give it to them?' No, for they just said forget it, we are just going to do STUFF. Another is the new Chris. I know he was sadistic, but killing an intern ONSCREEN? Dude, WTH? Not funny, it was disturbing. Also, his willingness to KILL the contestants was shocking. For example, the triple animal attack on DJ. Another, the explosion on the plane, which could have KILLED Sierra, and what does he say? He won't help her, due to his plane exploding? What happened to the morally unsound, but at least HUMAN host that gave basic medical attention, no matter what happened, due to fear of lawsuits?

Then there's Courtney... yeah, _she got worse_. Better for a while, she became friends with Gwen... who promptly cheated with her boyfriend. Then she became nuts, and somewhat yandere/yangire. It wasn't pretty, and made me dislike her all the more. However, GWEN hurting a friend? How? We will get to that shortly.

By the way, Owen, you are now kinda disgusting. _The fart jokes aren't funny._

Then there is Duncan- _Two-timing a*shole who doesn't deserve his fanbase. That's right Duncan fangirls! Come at me, I'm ready for ya!_ He broke Courtney's heart, worked with Alejandro, and basically was a jerk to EVERYONE. He was likable in TDI, and a protagonist in TDA, but now... jeez, even Anakin Skywalker would say "Dude, WTH is your deal?"

Leshawna, oh Ms. Attitude, what did they do to you? You were loud-mouthed, blunt, and kind of a jerk, but your heart was in the right place. Now, you just aren't thinking, girl. Go back to the hometown and regroup.

Heather, I had no issue with. She was in character, acted like she normally would, and even got a romance. Speaking of which...

Here we have the new villain_, Alejandro- He was okay. He served as a great comparison to Heather, and I enjoyed their banter. However, throw Duncan and Courtney in the mix. *shudder* You know, the writers have just found a way to ruin everything with those two. Anyway, i still wasn't entirely sure on his whole seduction thing. The LeShawna thing, okay, as dumb as it was. The DJ incident, it is dumb, and didn't fit his character...actually, hold on, _let me break from focus.

_DJ- THE ANIMAL CURSE WAS A _CONTRIVED WAY FOR MORE SLAPSTICK, TO THE POINT THAT I THINK PETA CALL THEM OUT ON IT.

_Alejandro (cont.)- Anyway, DJ, I will accept it. he Bridgette issue? NO. You made out Courtney as the tough, no-nonsense girl, she is going to win if she has to kill you to do it... then she falls for a guy in, like what, a few episodes? NO. Maybe if you dragged it out, shown how he was getting through her defenses better, maybe I would get it, but still. And the Bridgette issue. She loves Geoff. You all know what I'm thinking it, cause you thought it too._

Now for the big one, the Duncan x Gwen x Courtney triangle-Dear writers, you could just have Duncan break up with Courtney, THEN go after Gwen. _Instead? You made Duncan a two-timing prick with no morals, Courtney a controlling, paranoid sociopath with no grasp on reality, and Gwen a weak-willed idiot. I mean, she knew if she kissed Duncan, Courtney would hate her, and they were friends to boot. TDI Gwen wouldn't betray her friends, but TDWT Gwen is okay with it?_ Be reasonable, writers, we aren't stupid.

**That it. Done. If you have any requests for me, aside from anything TDROTI related, tell me in a review. I'll do my best. Wow, I need to start a webshow, I'm getting into this reviewing stuff.**

**'Till next time-**

* * *

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**

**P.S. If I'm not allowed to post this rant as a fanfiction, then well, come at me bros! I will cross that bridge when I come to it.**


	5. The TD Call!

This is REFORMATTING of the jumble that was the original rant, a.k.a the First Chapter. The original will be _italicized_. Author's note in **bold.**

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

**Okay, I've gotten a request to go over the character development of some of the characters over the seasons. Issue is though, while I can spin some good character development, I can't analyze it worth CRAP. Cerealusly, a cardboard box could glean more info about that than I could. Thus, and there for, I am going to put out a call. See any lights in the sky, or around you. Pretend that is my signal to all Total-Drama Fans. I need YOUR help in analyzing the characters. If this works for the first character I am going to do (Chris), then I will continue. However, if not, then just call it a failed experiment, and I stick to what I do best. Rant on for paragraphs about how TDWT could have been better, and Courtney needs a concussion. And a coma. And a rewiring. And TDI Duncan. **

**Rules**

**1) If helping, send me a PM**

**2) NO BIAS. Or rather, a lack of bias. I want this to be as even sided as possible. Note, for those of you saying I don't keep things even sided, well if that's the case, I wouldn't have pointed out ANYTHING good in TDWT. However, I did. So come open-minded.**

**That's it. See ya soon! Next Chappie, well I feel like responding to reviews.**

* * *

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**

**P.S. If I'm not allowed to post this rant as a fanfiction, then well, come at me bros! I will cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**P.P.S.**


	6. Reviews Response!

THIS IS MY OPINION, AND I ASK YOU TO RESPECT IT. TROLLERS WILL BE BLOCKED.

**Review Time, children! Let's go.**

**SkorpionQueen12: I was sitting at home, watching Total Drama Island. *comedy drum* Yeah... bad joke. Anyway, I would have to slightly disagree in regards to how it was put together. I think the general outline was nice. It was most of the time the TERRIBLE execution. As much as I liked DxC, I would have been okay with them not being together, if done right. IT WASN'T.**

**randompandaattack: Yeah, we already had a discussion on the matter. You are very fun to talk to about this.**

**kh2fan1:Thanks for the agreement. However in regards to your last few words... you do know he's animated? In a cartoony fashion? A VERY cartoony fashion? Nevermind, Chris fans will be Chris fans.**

**TotalTwins12: First off, thanks for agreeing. What have the writers done to you Courtney, darling? However, on two notes I will disagree. Courtney and Duncan were NOT perfect. They were good, adorable, even fun, however they could lapse into cliche. However, I still think it was awesome, and better than Gwuncan, if only for the execution. As for Gwent, people are dying for it! Have you seen the fan wars? Seriously, look a fanfic, I have not idea the name, but it shows each side of the Gwen x Duncan x Courtney fanwar... it's not pretty.**

**pabulover123: With pleasure.**

**Guest: 1. I agree. 2. Agree 3. May have been more diverse, but diversity doesn't always equal quality. Or enjoyment. 4. Same here, though to note, I don't really care for ANY of the pairings in TDROTI. Srry, I just don't**

**Animallover95: Preach it!**

**jster1983: Whoo boy, I have somethings to say. You reviewed alot! As for this one, I will just say, you underestimate the power of Heather. Remember the stunt she pulled with Trent and Gwen? Trust me, if everyone wasn't already wise to her, she would have. With ease and a smile. Justin was just playing the game, like the villain I hoped he would be... yeah, I was disappointed.**

**jster1983: Again. Yes, it should have been obvious, but then we would be without a good villain. I'm not complaining.**

**oinkers12: Heh, oinkers. Anyway, I mostly agree, however I feel TDA is better than TDWT, in one aspect. NO GWUNCAN, and no Sado-Chris. I'm sorry, but the way that was done, that pairing can go flame itself.**

**Great Pikmin Fan: I have my response at the bottom of every chapter of this after you posted your review.**

**Pixie The Vulpix: I know right!**

**jster1983:... then post your own, don't tell me! This also goes for the other one you review with for this.**

**BadOrk11: No arguements here.**

**Guest(the same, a different guest...?): I plan on going over this, hopefully.**

**JD127: Props man, I have to admit I agree all of that. Truely, but I guess its up to the intepreter. I loved TDI, and TDWT just didn't live up to it in my eyes.**

**walleye26: Wow, did I do that, or did I just confirm it for you? Anyway, thanks for the compliment.**

**See ya'll next time, hopefully with some character studies!**

* * *

**Safety, Superiority, Swag, and COOKIES!**

**-Clownround**

**P.S. If I'm not allowed to post this rant as a fanfiction, then well, come at me bros! I will cross that bridge when I come to it.**


End file.
